(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, typically includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes (such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode) and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes. The electric field determines the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, which controls polarization of incident light, thereby enabling images to be displayed.
The liquid crystal display can be manufactured using different methods. For example, a method of forming a pixel unit having a cavity and filling a liquid crystal therein has been developed. Specifically, the method may include forming a sacrificial layer (comprising an organic material and the like) on a lower plate, removing the sacrificial layer after forming a support member thereon, and filling a liquid crystal in the empty space (formed by the removal of the sacrificial layer) through a liquid crystal injection hole.
Different types of liquid crystal display devices may possess different display characteristics. For example, a transmissive liquid crystal display including a backlight may have high luminance and high contrast ratio indoors (e.g. inside a building), but low luminance and low contrast ratio outdoors. On the other hand, a reflective liquid crystal display may have good electro-optical characteristics outdoors (by using natural light from the surroundings as a light source), but poor electro-optical characteristic indoors.
Accordingly, there is a need for a liquid crystal display combining the above-described advantages of both the transmissive and reflective liquid crystal displays without having their inherent deficiencies.